the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 423
In NeS1 Post 423 they notice the disappearance of Krig and Gebohq demands to know where DarkSide sent him. DarkSide admits he sent Krig to Canada, as in NeS1 Post 422, but then they get into a childish spat. Losien states that she has no soul for DarkSide to steal anyway, which eventually leads to Gebohq and Losien leaving the swirling vortex and walking to Gebohq's House. Losien believes the only time she was happy as a child was when she visited Candyland. While at her brother's house Losien reminisces how their parents favoured Gebohq but didn't care about Losien. After spilling water on Losien, cheering her up a little, they decide to go and search for Krig themselves by returning to the Arena. Post Losien: "Where'd Krig go?" Geb: "Why, I don't know." Darkside: "Mwhahah..you'll never see him again." Losien: "What are you talking about? I'm sure we'll see him." Darkside: "Don't be so sure. He's in Canada." Geb: "Canada?" Losien: "Why is he in Canada?" Darkside: "Because." Geb: "Because why?" Darkside: " None of your business." Geb: "Is too!" Losien: "Stop! You both sound like a couple of little children. What's going on?" Geb: "He started it!" Darkside: "No, he did." Losien: "Please, stop." //Everyone sighs// Geb: "Come on Losien, let's get out of here." Darkside: "Fine, leave...but I still will win Losien's soul." Geb: "No you won't, not if I have anything to d..." Losien: (cuts Geb off) "It doesn't matter Geb. Don't worry. I don't even have a soul." Darkside: "What? You don't have a soul? What are you?" Geb: "Losien, you know that's not true. You have a beautif.." Losien: (covers her ears and screams) "No I don't, no I don't." //Losien stands there remembering the times when she was younger. When she was happy. The time she met the Sugar Plum FairySugar Plum Fairy article, Wikipedia. in CandylandCandy Land article, Wikipedia.. The only time she was truly happy in life// Geb: "Come on Losien. Let's go somewhere to catch up on things." Losien: (sobbing) " OK..*sniff*), OK" //Geb comforts his sister, and they begin to walk to Geb's house// Geb: "This is my house. What do you think?" Losien: "Wow, this is your house? It's a great place Geb. I'm proud you've been so successful in life. I guess there's always one "bad seed" in the family. One person that doesn't succeed well in life. I'm glad it wasn't you. You deserve all this. You've worked hard." Geb: "Now wait a minute. What are you talking about? You're not a "bad seed" Losien: "Well, I'm not a "good seed" either. What am I?" Geb: "You're my sister. The best sister I could have. Why can't you see that?" Losien: "So, anyways..how long have you lived here?" Geb: "Don't change the subject. I asked you a question. Why can't you see that?" Losien: "See what? What are you talking about?" Geb: "You know what I'm talking about. Don't play stupid." Losien: "That's the thing Geb. I don't play stupid, it's just how I am." Geb: (frustrated) "Losien.*sighs*) someday I'll make you see the truth, someday..I promise." Losien: "Geb, I already know the truth..I already know." Geb: "No you don't...you don't." Losien: (*sighs*) "Do you have any water?" Geb: "Yeah, I'll go get you a glass. I'll be right back." Losien: (to herself) Why can't I make him see. He's my brother, he should understand how I feel. Mom and Dad never said anything to him to make him feel like this. He doesn't know what it's like to be ugly and dumb. He doesn't know what it's like to not feel loved by his parents, because mom and dad loved him..not me. Geb: "Here you go..oops! (spills water all over Losien)..Sorry." Losien: "You idiot.laughs) you did that on purpose!" Geb: "Maybe I did. Now you're smiling. I like that." Losien: "Oh yeah. What happened to Krig?" Geb: "I don't know, let's go see if we can find anything out." //Walk out of his house and start to go back to the Arena to see if there are any clues as to where Krig may have went// (NSP: Well, I'm almost leaving for vacation...2 more days, so I won't be able to post :-( I'm sorry..but I will when I come back!) Notes Britt's Commentary "Losien the Writer seems to have confused the Sugar Plum Fairy, from NutcrackerThe Nutcracker article, Wikipedia., with one of the characters from the Candy LandCandy Land article, Wikipedia. boardgame. Losien says she was only happy 'in' Candy Land, which is likely a subtle reference of how she felt she was in that world when playing the game as a child." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post